My Dearest Love
by ImprobableButNotImpossible
Summary: A love letter, need I say more? All Human. Just updated a story to go with the letter of the first time Alice and Jasper met. :
1. My Dearest Love

Title: My Dearest Love...

Pairing: JasperxAlice (a.k.a. Mr. Sensitive and Our Favorite Psychic)

Rating: T

All Human

* * *

My dearest love,

Every morning I awake to your sparkling eyes of adoration and love thinking that I am the luckiest man on earth. Why? Because I am married to you of course. Alice, I cannot truly explain to you in words of how much I love you or how much I have enjoyed these many years of bliss. You cease to amaze me with your exquisite way of thinking or the way that with one smile you melt my heart. With every breath I love you more, if that was even possible, I already love you with the passion of a thousand suns lit afire. With every glance you take away my worries. With every touch sends an exhilarating sense of ecstasy. To make it anymore clear, you are my world Alice! You've given me beautiful children that you have nurtured and loved making them beautiful men and women. Your beauty is beyond this world's comprehension. When you go out men look on with longing while women look on with jealousy. You are truly one-of-a-kind, and your mine. You are truly the most loving wife and more than I truly deserve. I thank my blessings every night and send my thanks to God every morning, that one day I'll be able to repay you for your love. If I can't make it anymore clear Alice, I love you with all my heart and all of my soul. You are my life. You are my everything. I love you, Alice.

Love now & forever,

Jasper

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know no guy would be caught dead saying something much less writing a letter as ooey-gooey and lovey dovey as this but I was inspired. By what? Message In A Bottle(the book) By: Nicholas Sparks. _Amazing _book by the way. And yes, it's suppose to be short, sweet, and to the point. Anyways, Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The Story Behind

A.N:Um so this is the story of how Jasper and Alice's story began. The first time they met, the beginning to their love! Thanks for taking the time to read! ;)

**Alice's P.O.V**

* * *

The room was shrouded in nothing but darkness; there wasn't an inch of light that shown. Complete oblivion. It didn't help that the room was cold as a graveyard.

Apparently the cold would scare away the demons considering they lived in hell. I didn't use to believe in demons not until I was ten and started having visions. Sometimes they were nice visions like of my mom cooking or my dad getting me a birthday present. Then other times they were of my dog getting run over or my neighbor being murdered.

The scary part was that they all came true. The good, the bad, all reality. I told my mom about my vision about the neighbor being murdered and she looked about me horrified that I could concoct something so horrible.

In the front paper next week was our neighbor's obituary. That's when my mom asked me about my visions. How they worked and how often I had them and she asked me to tell her in detail about the visions I had.

Considering that I was so young, I couldn't tell her a lot but I tried to the best of my abilities. The visions started interfering with my life especially in school when they came at random points of the day_._ I had a vision of my dad coming home late from work during class.

When the vision had finished, I was staring into my fourth grade teacher's grey eyes. They looked concerned and she kept asking me over and over what was wrong.

I told her about the visions I had. Worst mistake of my life. She thought I was crazy and immediately called my mom to come pick me up. When my mom came I overheard them talking and saying stuff about a doctor.

I still didn't really understand.

Then one Saturday my parents sat down with me after dinner.

"_Alice, sweetie. These…visions that you have aren't healthy and…" my mom looked away. Why, I wasn't sure._

"_Ali, we're going to send you off to a place to help you get rid of your visions, okay, sweetie?" my dad asked with a smile._

_I was still confused and voiced my confusion. "But why, daddy? They're not bad."_

"_Yes, they are Ali. You have to try to understand that no one can __**see**__ what you can. It's just not normal."_

"_But daddy didn't you always say-"_

"_Ali, just please listen to your father."_

_I reluctantly nodded in response._

Too late did I realize that I had signed my fate. My parents didn't specify exactly what they'd do to get rid of my visions. They didn't tell me that they never expected the visions to go away. They never told me that they had planned to drop me off and never come back because I was a _freak._ They never even looked back when they dropped me off.

My arms wrapped tightly around my knees. Maybe I was trying to get some warmth flowing inside my body or maybe I just wanted to feel someone's comforting arms, even if they were only my own.

Four years I had been trapped in this insane asylum. Four years I had no one but the doctors and demons. Four years I cried myself to sleep wondering just why I was cursed with such an awful _gift_ that my own parents couldn't accept me.

-click-

A sliver of light reflected from the hallway cast throughout the room.

My head didn't turn at the sound of the door being unlocked. Unconsciously, though, I pressed myself closer against the corner of the room. Trying with everything in me to just fade away into the darkness of the room, to just be invisible.

His breathing echoed throughout the quiet room causing my heart to race and images to pass violently through my mind.

"_Hold her down!"_

My eyes clenched shut in a useless act of suppressing the voices.

"_Turn the voltage up."_

Right then I was unsure if the voices and images barraging my mind were of the future to come or of the haunting past.

"_Shh, little Alice. Soon it'll all be over."_

I hated his voice. I hated his face. I hated him.

"_You're so innocent yet so corrupted by these dark, dark demons. But don't worry Ali, I'll make everything all better."_

My teeth bit into my lip drawing blood, filling my nostrils with it's metallic tang.

Suddenly another voice pierced through causing my mind to tune back into reality.

"Doctor, they need you down the hall."

My head turned slightly to watch his eyes turn angry at the intrusion but his eyes met with mine for a brief second. That second pure and unadulterated fear ran throughout my body and all I could see was the evil in his eyes.

Then he was gone and the room was filled with darkness again.

A few minutes later I heard the sound of footsteps approaching my door and I almost screamed in panic. _How could he be back so fast?_

-click-

The door opened and I tensed, afraid to show any signs of movement. I couldn't look at him, I didn't dare stare into those eyes of darkness, tainted with true demons.

"Alice?"

My defenses dropped as the voice of the person who had intruded earlier erupted throughout the room. I licked my lips so I could speak.

But nothing came out.

I grit my teeth as I realized that I hadn't truly spoken, except for screams, in a _long_ time. It was no wonder that I couldn't speak.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

Turning, I faced this man who had such warmth in his voice. Something that I hadn't heard from anyone since my parents.

Light suddenly flooded the room and I was blinded. A tiny shriek left my throat in horror of what was happening.

"Shh. I just turned on the light. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that…"

I didn't pay attention to what else he was saying when I realized that I had made such a big deal of such a little thing. He hadn't meant any harm. I was being so _stupid, _like a frightened _child._

My eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room and I mentally prepared myself to face one of the doctors or many nurses.

I received the shock of my life when I came face to face with a boy probably a year or two older than me. He had shining bright blue eyes and rich blonde hair but he was oh so pale.

His hand reached out towards me and I flinched.

I didn't mean to but it had become an involuntary action. He pulled his hand back and plopped himself down next to me.

I was perplexed. Truly and utterly confused.

I opened my mouth to speak when I remembered that I couldn't. A frown started to form but he seemed to sense it as his fingers came at me again. This time though I didn't flinch as his fingers pushed my lips up into a smile.

"You should smile more. You look really pretty."

I could feel the floodgates of a blush coming but I pushed it back unable to believe that this guy could cause me to feel so girly.

His hand slowly pulled away but my smile stayed.

"That doctor…he's…he's not nice, is he?"

I didn't say anything but I guess he took my silence as confirmation.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here. You and me."

I looked at the blue-eyed guy with a 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about' look.

"I can't stay here any longer. The things they do in this hospital…it's not right. The doctors…they're the ones that are sick not the people here."

"You do want to get out, don't you?"

I stared into his eyes trying to search for the truth. _Was he actually serious? Because there was nothing more that I had ever wanted._ As I searched though, I could see nothing but earnest honesty and a wish to leave.

I nodded.

"Good."

I chewed on my lip as I thought. Here was this guy who was basically making all my wishes come true…what were the odds of that?

Suddenly a vision slapped me in the face.

"_Ali, I'm home!"_

_I turned at the sound of my husband and dropped the plate I was holding. It crashed onto the floor causing millions of pieces to explode._

"_Darlin'?"_

_I looked up from the mess I had made and saw his worried blue eyes._

"_Alice! What happened? Are you okay?"_

_He had stooped down and started to help pick up the pieces but all I could do was stare at him. He had been gone on business for 3 months. I had missed him so much._

_Forgetting everything I dropped the pieces of the plate from my hand and tackled him. It caused him to fall onto his back and let out a "oomph."_

"_Ali? Is everything okay?"_

"_Jasper! I've missed you so much, please don't go away for that long again." I whispered into his neck where my head was currently buried._

_I could feel a rumble in his throat that soon formed into a chuckle._

"_I know, Ali. I promise I won't. I love you."_

"_Love you too Jaz."_

I drew in a sharp intake of air at the brilliancy of the vision. I had never had one so clear before. Usually they were kind of muddy but this one…it was just so _clear._

I didn't have time to think through it anymore as I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

My eyes cleared from the vision to focus…onto the blue eyes from my vision?

_This was the guy from my vision!_

The epiphany slammed into me like a brick between my eyes.

"Jasper?"

He stopped shaking me at the raspy word that had escaped my mouth. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"How did you know my name? I never told you."

"I…I…"

He seemed to realize my dilemma and got up. My heart thumped faster as I thought he was going to leave me. I didn't mean to scare him away!

But no sooner than I had thought it, he came back with a paper and pencil.

"Here, write it out."

**I have visions of the future. You were in it.**

"Visions, huh?"

**Ever since I was a little girl.**

"Is that why you're here? And is that what that whole thing was a minute ago? When you like blanked out?"

I didn't write anything but nodded instead.

I licked my lips as I wrote down a question that had been bothering me.

**Why are you here? You seem normal.**

He let out a hard laugh that didn't fit him.

"I can _feel_ what other people are feeling. I know it sounds strange but it's true. I can prove it if you want."

**Remember that you're talking to a girl who can see the future.**

He laughed and I decided right then that I liked his laugh. It was like a warm cup of hot chocolate after a massive blizzard.

He grasped my hand in his and just held it.

My heart thumped and a real genuinely happy smile embedded itself upon my lips. A smile that I knew would be more permanent all because of Jasper.

My light in the hallway of darkness. My hope in the sea of loneliness. My Jasper that would one day be my dearest love.


End file.
